


Not Being HeteroSexual

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Gay Damian Wayne, Mentions Of Jonathan Kent, Multi, Teasing, duke is ace, fight me, i wrote this really late and edited it on grammarly, just putting that out there, just sorta less sad, no beta we die like robins, not cause hes yet to find a romantic interest i like but because i headcanon it, sorry for confusion or mistakes, sorta - Freeform, tags are just a way to rant to readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: Damian and Jon went on a date?According to 11 other people, yes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Not Being HeteroSexual

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is in a happier place unlike DC's hellhole

"So Damian," Jason began after swallowing a bit of pasta. "How are things with your Superboy-toy?"

Head jolting up, Damian pulled an indignant face. Jason's question caught the ears of their entire family. The  
Batclan and their company paused their side conversations to listen in.

All three of Damian's brother's had their significant other's beside them. Stephanie and Cass were together as well but, weren't they always? The only sibling who didn't have a partner with them at dinner was Duke, who is asexual. Even Selina and Bruce sat together patiently waiting for their son's response while Alfred, bless his heart, minded his own business. 

Spluttering with a fully flushed face Damian glared at Jason. The nerve this neanderthal had asking about Kent.

"Is he scared of B? Is that why he won't come and meet the family?" Dick said, thoroughly enjoying taunting his baby brother.

Choking on his food Tim cried, "You make it sound like we're the Mafia, Dick!"

"You guys kind of act like it," Wally whispered behind his glass of wine, earning him an elbow to his ribs.

"You've gotta point there," Roy said, making Kon nod in agreement.

Bruce blinked, looking confused for the world's greatest detective. "But why would Jonathan care about me when he has to deal with the rest of you?" 

"Because he's under the impression that you can control your kids," Stephanie suggested, cockily swinging her arm over Cassandra's shoulders.

The heat in Damian's face increased with the conversation's length. Jason was going to point that out when he was rudely interrupted by the teen's outburst.

"Todd, I have never, in all my grand years of life, have ever been. How dare you? Me? Not being heterosexual? With Jonathan, of all people! What a foolish idea. Not to say that Jonathan isn't ideal, but me? Me doing homosexual activities with my best friend? The audacity you have."

The statement broke out a fit of laughter at the table. After so many siblings, they'd all forgotten Damian was still in the closet. Namely, because no straight man looked at his best friend that way.

"Damian, we'll get you a cake, but we know you're not straight. God," Tim wheezed. "Kon! You said that they spent Valentine's Day together."

"They did!" The clone protested, turning towards Jason. "I swear Jay, they went out to eat and everything! It was a date!"

Pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes while Duke and Wally patted him on the back, Dick wailed. "My baby went on his first date without telling me!"

Smiling, Cass ate another piece of bread, fully enjoying the sitcom that is her family. 

"Tt, I went on that date and nobody told me!" Facepalming in distress, Damian quickly got up from the table. "Thank you for the meal Pennyworth, but I must call Jon this instant and determine whether this is a mockery or if we've already had our first date." Huffing, he marched out of the dining room.

Jason was cackling, collapsed on top of Roy who was trying to calm himself.

"Is it always like this?" Selina asked her Fiance, casting glances to her soon to be children. 

"Yes, unfortunately, yes." Sighing Bruce shook his head, "We'll have to plan Damian's unintended coming out party tomorrow."

"You guys are sure that-"

"Selina, none of them are straight."

"Fair point."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
